The moon shines on forgotten pasts
by princessezzy
Summary: When the past comes back to haunt Forks people who's anscestors made mistakes will know and the betrayed rekindled. Magic is in the air along with a disturbing, forgotten past that won't stay forgotten for long.
1. prologue

They say the past can come back to haunt you, even if it isn't your own past.

In the little town of Forks there is a past. It contains Passion, anger, magic, jelousy,death and heartbreak.

Unbeknownst to Isabella Swan the past is going to come stumbling down the path in her garden from the woods and collapse, but not before she comes running down to help him and they can look at each and feel a conection.

Unbeknownst to Jacob Black he's going to be entangeled in a complex web and heartbreaking mistake his anscestor made.

Unbeknownst to Edward Cullen, he's about to be caught up in something far more supposedly dead and supernatural than mere vampires and werewolves.

Unbeknownst to Alice Cullen, she's about to witness the past not the future, and scarily enough you can't fix the past.

**A/N: I promise it'll kick off in the next chapter and that I'll explain my blabberings. Review and you'll find out sooner! **


	2. an unexpected visitor

Charlie shook his head in amazement "you mean to say Tony you were out on a camping trip from another town but got lost and ended up here, you must have been walking for days!"

They were all in the living room and their guest was on the couch being treated for scratches by Bella. He'd crashed into a few trees.

"That's right, I hope you don't mind me staying here for a while."

"Not at all said Bella smiling down at him, he smiled back. When Charlie left she quietly asked "so how did you get lost?" He was quiet for a while then said.

"I was dizzy and kept imagining things. Everyone said it was concussion from all my knocks but I also got the strange impression I should be here. Almost like I was remembering things which I couldn't have." He paused, then turned and smiled at her, "but I'm here now so what should we do?"

Bella stood up. "well I'm going to cook dinner and you're going to rest." With that she took off. The rest of the evening past in a blur of eating and chatting. Sometime in Charlie began to relax as he noticed how the bantering between the 2 teens was merely like friends.

_Thank God_ he thought_ I don't think I could cope with any more romantic rivalry! It's nice for Bella to be just friends with a boy without it getting amorous_

What Charlie didn't realise was that the other twos banter was a bit more than friendly, it was almost sibling banter, as if they had known each other their whole lives

That night Bella couldn't sleep, strange images kept popping into her head. An old fashioned house tucked away, flowers of all shapes and colours, and the moon, large and lustrous filling the whole sky and bathing her in a glorified light, filling her with strength. It felt right.

She shook her head trying to dispel the images and get some sleep. Downstairs a boy with dark brown hair, large, deep brown eyes and pale skin did exactly the same thing.

That night the moon shone a little brighter.


	3. strange conversationsawakening memories

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had exams sobs why? Why did I have to be born in the statistically proven most examined country in the world?!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and thus I don't own Twilight. If I was I wouldn't be pushed to tears by exams.**

Jacob Black walked across the beach. He had been feeling out of it for a while but yesterday seemed to have left him in his own world.

Yesterday he had been walking down this very beach when something had made him turn around, and there he was. He looked a little older than Jacob, still in his teens. In fact there hadn't been anything particularly special about him, but Jacob had felt something.

The boy had smiled and walked over. "Hi" he said/

"Hello" he had replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Just going for a walk." And he walked off.

He knew he had never seen him before, but the scene summoned up the strongest Déjà vu in him. Except last time he had been wearing a shirt and smart jacket instead of a t-shirt and sweater with jeans. In that scene slightly more had happened.

"_If your free on Saturday why don't you come along to our may-day festival, bring your sister along!"_

_He stopped and turned. "Honestly sometimes I think your only my friend because of my sister!"_

_They laughed, not many could do that after what had passed, in fact it would probably have come for a duel._

"_I shall see you then, Anthony."_

"Anthony…" he murmered, slipping out of his daze, though not completely. He felt as though he had left a part of him had been left behind in the memory, and something else had replaced it.

The boy turned. "Anthony? My names not Anthony, though that's a good guess, it's Antonio."

"No." came the desisive reply. "It's Anthony"

A strange look came into the boy's eyes, "If you say so." And then he was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night as Antonio sat on the roof he heard a noise behind him.

"So you finally decided to come join me sister, the allure of the moon finally over came you."

"You could say that. I woke up last night and opened my curtains and the rays washed over me, guiding me back."

"For the time being, we barely exist without her power." He murmered.

"We do exist brother, the pale lady only returns us our memories."

"Speaking of memories, I met _him_ today, _he_ called me Anthony."

"You were once Anthony, as I was once Elizabeth."

"Well I wish he'd get his just rewards."

"He is not_ he_ brother, _he _got what he got a while ago, he shouldn't still be around, in fact that was probably a descendant of his."

"But what if he's a descendant of himself."

"Like us? I doubt it he never had the power we did." She spoke dreamily, lost in a trance.

He turned on her sharply, "You don't still have feelings for him? after all he put us through!"

"Hush brother, he wasn't the first."

"We tried so hard! And then _that_! I'd like to put him through the pain we went through!"

"Well you can't, next time you see him you shan't remember that."

"Maybe sister, maybe."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Bella got up later than usual. As she entered the kitchen she was greeted by a yorning Tony.

Charlie shook his head. "Honestly! Anyone would think you were up all night!"

They looked at him in disbelief. "Well we weren't Sir." Bella shook her head in agreement.

"At least" she chipped in "not to the best of my knowledge.

**A/N ok I know that was a bit mysterious and probably quite confusing, but don't worry everything shall be explained.**


	4. more players for the board

It was night, but Jacob couldn't sleep. As he tossed and turned strange images kept floating into his mind from a memory he was sure wasn't his. What the hell was going on?

"Don't fight it." A voice from inside him said, "this needs to happen"

Shit this was getting weird.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a forest some miles way, Alice Cullen suddenly stopped hunting. Something was going to happen, was happening right now if she wasn't much mistaken, and she usually wasn't.

Jasper, sensing something was amiss, came over. His wife turned to him, saying;

"Go get Edward."

Jasper had known her long enough to know that you didn't argue with that tone, it meant something was about to happen, something bad. Rushing off to find his brother, he turned back only once to see her going into a trance.

Five minutes later Edward was by her side. Looking down with hard eyes.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I'm not sure" her brow furrowed, "I can't see anything but my senses are screaming that something's about to happen. The only thing I can tell is that it involves Bella."

Edward's expression darkenened, though he shouldn't have been surprised, didn't it always? He turned and strode away.

"Come on, lets go, if we leave now we can get there in 2 days."

Alice ran after him, she knew they didn't have time to call the others, when it came to Bella time was usually of the essence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the same rooftop as last time they sat.

"The North wind blows, carrying with it some more players to the board."

"I know but be they friend or foe?"

"Who knows, either, neither or both, the pendulum swings in many directions."

"Yes, but who shall set it swinging and in which direction?"

"Well I for one am tired of having to wait for who and which."

"Then what do you suggest brother?"

"Isn't it obvious? I am suggesting we make the first move."


	5. wheels in motion

That night as the moon shone overhead two figures could just be made out, making their way through the undergrowth of the woods surrounding Forks.

They walked in silence, not even their footfalls making a noise, never faultering from the path they took, as if they'd done this journey a hundred times before. The curious thing was that there was no path, or if there was one it had been long overgrow.

Finally they reached their destination. The clearing, they were pleased to see, was just as they had left it, it contained the same magic.

The girl looked up at the sky, checking the moon's positioning. Satisfied, she turned to her companion and smiled.

"It's time."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the speeding car Alice jerked, awakening from her trance she turned wide eyed to her brother.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" he asked her urgently.

"It's happening…" she whispered "they're going to do it."

"What's happening? What are who going to do!?" The panic was rising in his voice.

Alice looked through her window, up at the sky. "The full moon, that's what they've been waiting for, they're going to perform the summoning!"

"What summoning and who Alice?" He asked through gritted teeth. Alice simply shook her head.

"I don't know Edward, but what I do know is it's bad. Step on it!"

"Where!"

There was a pause.

"The meadow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the chanting finished, a fine mist wrapped itself around the figures. One gave a howl of triumph whilst the other merely embraced it, like a long lost lover. For a moment they were encased in an ancient magic.

Their eyes were changed, as became evident when they opened them, deeper, older. Their skin paler, more transparent, making them look even more delicate and ethereal.

Looking at each other, they smiled.

"We did it."

"We're back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In his bed at La Push, Jacob thrashed. He had been doing so for the past few hours, but now his resolve was weekening.

Vaguely he was reminded of the struggle between the wolf and the human inside him, but this was different, this presence wanted his mind as well as his body and it was only the fear of being lost that kept him from giving up.

_Stop fighting!_ Said said voice_let me in!_

Never! He thought back, why don't you just bugger off!

There was a pause before the voice answered;

_Because I can't,_ then, almost whispered; _Elizabeth…_

Suddenly a wave of power overcame him, sweeping away what little resistance he had left.

Arising from the bed, he made his way outside.

"…and you sure you don't know what's wrong with Jake?"

"Posotive, he's been distracted for a while but not ill, with a temperature or anything…well no more than usual."

Suddenly, hearing his footsteps, they turned.

"Jake! What are you doing up man? We thought you were ill." This came from a youngish boy.

"Yes Jake, you should really be resting." A slightly older one.

"Go back to bed Jake." This came from an old man in a wheelchair.

"No." They all looked surprise, then the older boy took charge.

"Jake go back to bed now or I'll make you, do you think your stronger than me?"

Poor boy didn't see the fist coming.

"No, but I have infinitely more reason to beat you than me."

The shock on their faces was priceless, even when he was in a hurry he could appreciate that.

"Now get out of my way I've got a very important reunion to get to!"

He obviously meant it as even when all of them jumped him it wasn't enough. The only one left conscious after he'd gotten through with them was the old man.

The last thing Billy heard his previous son say before he was lost to the night were the words;

"I'm coming Elizabeth…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the car Alice's eyes glazed over.

"The wheels have been set in motion and the stage set, but for the rest of the play, only the players can sway."

"Huh?"

A/N OHH another cliffie! Hope a few things have been cleared up, but don't worry! More shall be revieled in the coming chapters!

**On a final note, look down, now to the left. You see that butten? The one saying 'review', Click it! You know you want to!**


	6. not the future

**A/N Wow it's been a while…guess I got caught up in other things…um soz? Heres the next extra juicy chappie to make up for it:**

As Edward rushed towards the figure, it turned. All he could do was stand in muted silence as he gazed upon what he thought was his girlfriend. It looked like Bella, except her hair now drifted almost to her knees and her skin was so white it glowed translucent, she didn't seem real.

"Bella…" She shook her head, looking up at her companion. He too had the same skin and oversized eyes, he turned to face Edward, saying in a soft voice that wasn't quite there;

"I see you are interested in her fate, whatever it may be do not interfere with our plans."

"Why?" butted in Alice, "Who are you and why do you want to do this?"

For the first time the Bella figure spoke out; "Maybe you should ask that to the original instigators." And then they were gone, shimmering out of existence.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who were they Alice and what were they talking about?" demanded Edward as soon as they had left the field.

"I don't know Edward, I can't see them in any of my visions, even though I know that they're going to do something I can't see them!" Alice was clearly shaken, even with werewolves she saw an empty space, with these _things _she got nothing but vague hints.

Suddenly mist fogged her mind as vague voices invaded, whispering to each other;

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Elizabeth, oh Elizabeth…"_

It took her several seconds after she'd returned to reality to realize that the first voice had been that of the other Bella, as she'd now dubbed her.

"Edward, I don't know who they are but I do have one name, Elizabeth…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alice slammed the record book down in frustration. It had been days since her encounter with the translucent people and she still hadn't found anything!

After hours of not finding them in the future she had decided to check the record books, unfortunately the present didn't seem to be giving any clues ever.

A chuckle came from next to her.

"You won't find what your looking for there my dear."

Alice whirled round, standing next to her was an old lady. She was wearing very old fashioned clothes and her sunken eyes suggested she'd seen far too much.

"Who are you?" Alice demanded. The old lady merely shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm no one anymore. An echo perhaps, of a time gone by, what's left of a tragedy."

"Does that mean you know something, please I need to know, it's important!" She only shook her head again.

"You are mistaken my child, it is not important anymore, all that it is is a forgotten tragedy and you would do very well to leave well alone." She looked at lice with pleading eyes.

"Please, believe me when I say that all who were involved suffered heartbreak. Do not be drawn in to suffer such a fate." And she was gone.

And Alice was getting really pissed off with people doing that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He would continue his search. He would find her. He wouldn't let her slip through his fingers again. Elizabeth was _his…_

_He walked forward into the field, and there she was picking flowers,she always did that. Her knowledge on herbs was unrivalled. He came up right behind her and grabbed her hand._

"_Oh!" she turned_ , _Oh Abramyou scared me!"_

"_Why? I would never hurt you Elizabeth."_

And to some extent it had been true.

**A/N So what do you think? More has been revealed and more is yet to come! Find out in the next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!! **


End file.
